Yakuza
by Kaizerchen
Summary: A collection of drabbles which peer into Sendou Tetsuya's life.
1. Bleach

**Bleach**

Tetsuya picked and pulled at his hair, his face a mask of complete concentration; in fact, he looked distressingly like a girl trying to put on mascara with that open-mouthed fish stare. The bathroom door was locked though, so he could be guaranteed a non-interrupted hair session. What was this session about?

His roots, of course.

Only his family knew that his hair was a deep shade of black instead of that pleasant blonde-brown color that everyone was so accustomed to. He had this thing about standing out, though he wouldn't admit it: when people flashed him that look which was a mixture of curiosity and trepidation, before asking him about it, he couldn't help but smile pleasantly, then lie without a trace of hesitation, "It's all natural; weird, huh?"

And it would seem, those deep midnight colored roots were popping out again, and it had only been a week. With a sigh, he reached over to the bleach at his side and set about correcting the problem.

* * *

My first attempt at the challenge I picked up at 50ouran, on livejournal. This is for #16: Roots.

Tetsuya is the best, you all know you wanna cuddle him! That and leave reviews for me. ;)


	2. Bombardment

**Bombardment**

Ten year old Sendou Tetsuya didn't think much of girls; in fact, he was still convinced that, no matter what the family doctor said, they most likely had cooties. Or, at the very least, they were out to ruin fun for boys (what good was a pair of pants if you couldn't rip them when you climbed trees?). Up until today, he thought his brother was still smart enough to understand, but if the scene in front of him was any indication, he was wrong.

For the past half hour, he had been making a fort in the bushes that lined the walkway to their family home, though the tutor his father had hired for Tetsuya was probably pulling his hair out and combing the giant family home. He just happened to be finishing up a trench along the sidewalk, as if he was preparing for a bombardment from the other line of bushes (a decidedly odd picture, with his chubby little arms reaching out of his comfortable bush home to pile up mud in front of it), when his brother pushed open the doors of the impressive gate leading to the walkway.

It was second nature to bowl over his brother, as soon as he walked in the door, but now that his fort was operable, he made the wise decision to test out the newly functional mud bombs. However, in the midst of digging up some nice, fresh mud, he glanced up to gauge his brother's location and was more than startled to find he had a girl with him. Remaining crouched, he continued to observe the situation from afar, wondering if his brother had just created a wonderful new prank to play on those of the contagious gender.

When his brother surreptitiously leaned over to place a gentle kiss on the girl's mouth, Tetsuya felt the need to rub his hands across his mud-smeared face, in order to check whether or not his eyes were closed, imagining all of this. He avoided doing this and waited in his bush-fort to observe the two and though it was only a few minutes before they entered the house, he began fidgeting, sure he would die if they kept talking any longer.

It was only years later, after he had broken ties with his family, that he discovered that this girl wasn't just a girl, but _the_ girl, the one that his brother still can't forget and still can't forgive his father for. Tetsuya didn't know the details, because his brother stayed tightlipped, but when his brother had stopped to talk with him; the somber face and haunted look in his eyes spoke enough, in Tetsuya's opinion.

* * *

Another one already! I just can't help myself: I love writing with Tetsuya as the focus.

If you're curious, this one is for the prompt #09 - First Date. Review please?


	3. Waylaid

**Waylaid**

Despite his deceptively sweet face, Tetsuya was never a person that cared much for animals. Pets, no pets, it was no matter to him; that is, unless he had to take care of the furry mongrels, then it became a bother. And this was the very problem at hand.

An hour ago, he had been minding his business, sweeping up like he usually did (quite obviously his favorite chore in the whole compound). His quiet haze of afternoon contemplation was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder and, before he could even turn around to confront the tapper, his shoulder was tapped again, twice. Just as he was about to lay into whoever it was, feeling obliged to remind them that patience is a virtue, he stopped short realizing that it was actually Ritsu, so he pushed the lecture to the back of his mind for the moment and waited for the 'young master' to explain. Looking down at Ritsu's hands, however, he suddenly felt as if no explanation could clear this up, because his friend was holding a white and black speckled bunny rabbit, that seemingly was smitten with the boy.

"Tetsuya..." he hissed urgently, eyes darting from side to side, though his hands still calmly pet the rabbit's head. "I have a rabbit! I just found her..."

To save his friend the pain of spouting more useless information, he nodded and flashed him a kind smile, while tilting his head in an effort to look welcoming. "She's very cute. How did you get her?"

"Ah, well, she was in the bushes and sort of... attacked me," he explained, his frightening features downplayed, possibly by the bunny in his arms (a win for the host club: apparently a 'lovely item' does matter). He looked as if he was going to continue in this vein before a quick glance toward the house revealed his father, who seemed to be looking for someone, quite probably his oldest son. "I- could you take care of her? While I talk to my father?" With the request made, he dumped the animal into Tetsuya's arms, despite the look of surprise on the boy's face and made his way over to the master of the house.

Basically, that explained why Tetsuya was having a fierce staring contest with a pissy little ball of fur, who (like most women) has a vindictive side when you separate her from her man which could, and in this case did, lead to one nursing an awful bite wound while still trying to coax said creature from the closet with the promise of treats.

* * *

Yay another chapter! Thanks for the review, everyone! I'm glad that you enjoy it!

This is for theme number 23, Bunny! Probably a little more straightforward than my others?


	4. Dreams

**Dreams**

Ever since he was young, Tetsuya was prone to strange dreams: not nightmares generally, just… weird. Once, and only once, had he mentioned these dreams to anyone in his family, but he soon learned that some things are better kept to yourself. Especially when the family members one confided in, mother and brother, covered their mouths not so discretely and giggled, then with a faltering frown warned him not to tell his father. Wisely, Tetsuya extended that advice to the rest of planet, keeping his unusual dreams to himself.

Possibly more interesting, he never thought much of it, despite the near-teasing he received from his family and continued on with his life, waking up with a simple shake of the head and hopping into the shower without a second thought. By all right, the dreams would bother most red-blooded boys, mainly because Tetsuya usually starred in these as a damsel in distress, his flowing straw-colored hair out of its usual hair tie resting on his slender shoulders.

Not even the sudden, imaginary shift to the opposite sex perturbed him. Neither did his persistent cries for help to be freed from the grasp of the evil fill-in-the-blank. Or the faceless young knight that stood outside of his window calling strange phrases to him. Nope, none of this even phased him: he would just chuckle to himself, and wonder what went on in his head when he wasn't looking.

However, things took a turn for the disturbing recently and he decided that the only thing he couldn't deal with was the frequent appearance of Ritsu in his dreams. He had considered it briefly, the first time it happened, as he had been surprised at the role Ritsu played. Not the charming prince come to rescue him, but rather bizarre incongruous elements. Like the 30 foot cat-Ritsu that liked to play fetch with trees and the fairy godmother-Ritsu that flew around his room singing nursery rhymes and, possibly the most distressing, plant-hippo hybrid Ritsu that liked to eat the horse of Tetsuya's knight.

It was at this point that Tetsuya decided he might have a problem.

* * *

Mm, I like the concept for this, but I don't like the way I carried it out, so I might rework this later. Theme: Straw

Didn't beta at all, so if there are errors, please do let me know!


	5. Hope

**Hope**

When Tetsuya first realized Kasanoda had a crush on one of those Host Club members, his initial reaction, as much as he hated to admit it, consisted mainly of jealousy. After all, here, his faithful servants and companions, who would follow him for the rest of their lives, were not even considerations. For a few full minutes, he followed this line of reasoning, using loyalty as a reason for his indignation. It dawned on him, not suddenly or brilliantly, that maybe this wasn't the entire reason for his upset. Rather, it was a slow process, as the real reason subtly crept into his thoughts. He wasn't surprised, not really, because he knew that he lived and died by Kasanoda Ritsu, so it only made sense that he would desire that affection.

Once he put some time between this discovery and himself, he was able to support his master's choice without any hesitation, just like the rest of Ritsu's followers. He threw out subtle hints, trying to help Ritsu without his knowledge, and made boxed lunches in hope that Ritsu would give it to the "boy" he cared for.

But really, at least now he knew that he had a chance to win Ritsu, eventually.

* * *

Another update already? What can I say? Power Rangers are just that inspiring.

Ah, this is for the theme "host/ess", though it would have fit too well for "jealousy", I have something else in mind.


End file.
